Naruto: The Twin and The Misfit
by ViolinElectrician
Summary: In the real world, Shikon Inuzuka, Kiba's twin, exists with one other person from the Naruto Dimension–Shichiyou Getsuei. When they find their way back, chaos ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction: Naruto

**Name: Shichiyou Getsuei**

**Age: 13-14 Part 1, 16-17 Part 2.**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Blue**

**Attire: Blue top that hangs off of her body and has no back, neon green scarf around her neck, bright yellow shorts, black boots all the way up to her thighs, white sleeves detached from her shirt. **

**Jutsus: **

**Frost Annihilation: A jutsu in which water with particles of ice swirls around the opponent, crushing them and freezing them.**

**Tornado Arctic Frost Execution: Water swirls around opponent and the outside surface freezes drowning them inside the ice.**

**Charge Lightning Stream Execution: User sends electric charges into water and if the opponent touches it they receive an electric shock throughout their body. If they drink it, their heart is shocked and stops.**

**Thunder Execution: The opponent hears an amplified thunder shock that destroys their body completely.**

**Chain Smashing Shock: A chain of ice rises from the ground imprisoning the opponent and freezing them, and then shocking them and sending spikes into them, in case they're still alive.**

**Charge Tremor Inferno Siege: A large crack in the ground appears around the opponent, and flames surrounded by unmeltable ice surrounds the opponent.**

**Star Psycho Reincarnation: Drains the opponents aura and allows user to enter the opponent's thoughts. It takes a lot of Chakra. **

**Personality: Quiet and secluded, but when people start to irritate her she'll get very annoyed to the point of violence, although she's generally goodhearted. **

**Love Interest: Gaara**

**Name: Shikon Inuzuka**

**Age: 13-14 Part 1, 16-17 Part 2.**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Attire: Red cape/coat, white jeans, black shoes, blue gloves.**

**Jutsus: **

**Master Fang Death: A giant wolf's head appears out of a crack in the ground and crushes the enemy in between it's jaws.**

**Wolf Shaker: The user's dog shakes and the earth shakes as well, with very high magnitude.**

**Terror Fang: **

**Terror Claw Spinning Smash: User uses dog as spring to flip through the air, spin and dive bomb the opponent with extreme force.**

**Magical Divination Total Smash: **

**Diamond Emerald Prism Execution: Four diamond and emerald pillars rise surrounding the opponent and crush them, then, breaking them into pieces inward.**

**Death Shock Execution: The user fires a large powerful electric shock from their hands. Simple as that…**

**Siege Terror Electric Wind: The user fires ice and electrical particles into the air and the opponent inhales it, receiving a large shock and stab from the inside, killing them.**

**Siege Archaic Wind Execution: With the correct focus, you can enter a person's mind who you have a strong, or moderate bond with, and seek out exactly what you want to know about their mind. Some people can sense it completely, some will feel like something's wrong but not know, some may never notice. It depends on the strength of the bond.**

**9000 Tons of Force: User brings all their chakra to the surface of their skin allowing them to fire anything touching that area away with 9000 tons of force.**

**Mind Body Invasion Jutsu: User can leave her body with the exception of leaving her voice in her body, and enter and control another person's body and speak to them mentally. The person they control however cannot speak and if the jutsu user focuses really hard they can control the person's voice. Eventually Shikon learns to control multiple people and her own body to do separate things. This makes her capable of winning any battle and feigning battles as well. The jutsu only lasts as long as the user's eyes are closed and it is by far one of the most complicated jutsu there is.**

**Personality: She's goodhearted but has a rough exterior, and doesn't often let people in or let them get to know her. She is generally smart but can be dimwitted or extremely hardheaded.**

**Love Interest: Shikamaru**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction: Naruto: Chapter One…

All eyes turned to the entrance of the school as a pair of bright orange boots stepped into the hall. A girl with blue hair, no facial expression, yellow shorts, a bright orange shirt, yellow scarf and red arm bands walked down the hall totally calmly and confidently regardless of her ridiculous appearance. A couple of popular girls smirked and laughed as she walked by.

"**God," one of them said. "She looks like a freaking lake on the sun." The girl appeared to be the leader of the group. She had short brown hair, a grey tube top, a black mini skirt and black designer boots. The girls laughed at her joke in their shrill high voices. They followed her as she walked down the hall, following the newcomer. Before they knew it, she'd spun around and slammed her hand into the lockers in front of the new girl, blocking her path. The popular girl, named Shikon Inuzuka, smirked at the new girl. "Just what do you think you're doing coming in on my turf in this faux pas?" she asked. **

"**Well, I'm here to go to school," the girl, named Shichiyou Getsuei, said. "Why are YOU here? To waste time? Or to learn? If that's the case it's hardly done a thing for you." Shikon made a face of disgust.**

"**Oh, really, miss bright orange shirt blue hair. I'm sorry but that can NOT be natural," she said. "Totally Pseudo, that should be your new name… Pseudo." Shichiyou cocked her head.**

"**You know, you really shouldn't use words you don't understand, rich girl," she said. **

"**Is that correct?" Shikon asked. "So brash." **

"**And THERE you go AGAIN," Shichiyou said. "Are you just saying these because you think they make you sound smart? It's not working, at all. It's doing quite the opposite. Do yourself some justice and go put on a longer skirt." With that she pushed past Shikon and walked off proud of herself. In class that day, Shikon sat way at the back, Shichiyou at the front. Every now and then, they'd stare at each other. They eventually engaged in a long staring contest. They were interrupted by a voice.**

"**Shichiyou Getsuei, since you seem to feel the need to not pay attention, what is the chemical makeup of the human body?" the teacher asked. Without looking at her, Shichiyou answered.**

"**By mass, human cells consist of 65-90% water (H2O), and a significant portion is composed of carbon-containing organic molecules. Oxygen therefore contributes a majority of a human body's mass, followed by carbon. 99% of the mass of the human body is made up of the six elements oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus. In Element Percent by mass, Oxygen is 65, Carbon is 18, Hydrogen is 10, Nitrogen is 3, Calcium is 1.5, Phosphorus is 1.2, Potassium is 0.2, Sulfur is 0.2, Chlorine is 0.2, Sodium is 0.1, Magnesium is 0.05, Iron, Cobalt, Copper, Zinc and Iodine are 0.05 each, Selenium and Fluorine are 0.01 each," she answered without hesitation. The teacher stared dumbfounded at the new student. **

"**Well, um, that's correct. Uh, since you seem to know so much, um, we'll be working on a partner project, and it's only fair that the two best students work together, so the first pair, Shikon and Shichiyou," she said. The two locked gazes and the entire class could feel the room become electric. Each girl had a thousand voices filling their head, until finally both screamed in unison and collapsed. They both sat up slowly and for the first time, a fixed glare could be seen on both girls' faces. And then as quickly as it had been seen the glare vanished from Shichiyou's face. After class, Shikon pulled her into a dark corner. **

"**You are coming with me right now," she said.**

"**What?" Shichiyou asked, genuinely confused.**

"**I have some questions to ask you and I want to get the project done and over with," she said. Before she knew it, Shichiyou was forced into Shikon's limo and driving up the long winding driveway to a large piece of land with about seven different mansion sized buildings on it. **

"**You're freaking kidding me," Shichiyou said.**

"**Absotively Posilutely NOT," Shikon said. What did she just say?**

"**D—did you just say 'absotively posilutely?'" Shichiyou asked.**

"**Abso-frickin-lutely," she said. Shichiyou just stared. "Get out of the limo." They pulled in front of a large elongated building. When they walked inside, there was a large room with a large lake—yeah, no kidding—and a waterfall. Shichiyou instantly went over and knelt down by it, she loved water. "This," Shikon paused. "Is my thinking spot." **

"**It's a lake," Shichiyou said. Shikon scoffed.**

"**Thank you, captain DUH!" she said. "Anyways, I have to ask you something. You were digging around in my mind, reading my thoughts weren't you?" Shichiyou nodded without turning.**

"**Yeah, well… I was TRYING to," she said. "It didn't work so well, because you were digging BACK."**

"**Yeah, sorry, had to see what was behind the blue hair," Shikon said. "Is it died?" Shichiyou looked at her.**

"**No," she said. She squinted. "A—are you wearing like really thick makeup, almost PAINT, on your face?" she asked. Shikon bit her lip.**

"**No, of course not," she said quickly. Without thinking, Shichiyou cupped a handful of water and threw it in her face. Shikon scoffed. "Yes…" The 'paint' dripped off revealing two bright red triangular marks on her cheeks. **

"**What—what is on your face?" Shichiyou asked calmly and curiously. **

"**Tattoos," she said. **

"**What? You have tattoos… on your face?" she asked. **

"**Yeah, I was, uh, born with them," Shikon said.**

"**So you paint your face," Shichiyou said. Shikon nodded.**

"**Uh, yeah, pretty much," she said. It was then that she noticed a chain peeking out of Shichiyou's scarf. "What's around your neck?" she asked. **

"**A necklace from somewhere," she said. "I don't remember." Shikon's eyes widened as she noticed water lacing itself around Shichiyou's ankles. **

"**You're freaking kidding, no way!" she said. She stammered trying to explain what was happening but couldn't get any words out, so she just pointed. Shichiyou looked down. She couldn't say anything. The water yanked her under too fast. Shikon walked up and leaned over the edge, which unfortunately was still wet, so she slipped into an oncoming whirlpool in a domestic lake… that's a new one. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction: Naruto: Character/New…Name: Kouba Ibuka

**Age: 13-14 Part 1, 16-17 Part 2.**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Black**

**Attire: Alternates.**

**Jutsus:**

**UNKNOWN**

**Personality: I think that's pretty simple. No one knows much about him and he's kind of arrogant but goodhearted.**

**Love Interest: Ino**


End file.
